El último beso
by Angela06151977
Summary: Una serie de conexiones de la Fuerza que tienen Ben Sólo y Rey a través de los años. Reylo. ONE SHOT.


Rey mira a sus jóvenes padawans en la Academia jedi que ella ha creado por el momento solo son ocho alumnos pero ella espera que con el tiempo sean más.

Rey recuerda como Hux traicionó a Kylo Ren y él se vio forzado a ayudar a la Resistencia para vengarse de Hux.

Al final la Resistencia obtuvo la victoria sobre la Primera Orden, y Kylo Ren ahora Ben Solo le propuso irse con él lejos, Ben le había ya expresado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella y Rey le había correspondido, pero Ben no quería formar una Academia jedi junto a ella, así que Rey se vio forzada a rechazar su oferta de irse con él.

Así Rey empezó a buscar sola alumnos para su Academia jedi por toda la galaxia con el apoyo economico del Senado galactico y gradualmente reunió a ocho padawans de diferentes especies, ella estableció la Academia en Coruscant dónde se encontraba la Antigua Academia jedi antes de la Orden 66.

Rey sólo ha visto a Ben en estos tres años que han estado separados por los enlaces de la Fuerza que aún comparten.

Los primeros dos años Ben la ignoraba cuando compartían el enlace debido a que él todavía estaba enojado porque Rey no se fue con él.

Sin embargo poco a poco, él comenzó a hablarle, Ben le dijo a Rey que ahora él es contrabandista al igual que lo fue su padre, a Rey no le agradaba la idea que él se dedicara a eso pero ella no podía hacer nada al respecto porque Ben decide que es lo que hace con su vida.

Ben después de tres años de estar separados le pregunta a Rey si ella pudo formar su Academia jedi, a lo que ella le dice que sí, y que le hubiera gustado que él estuviera con ella, y el fuera un Maestro de la Academia jedi, Ben le dice que no tiene lógica que él fuera un Maestro de la Academia jedi si el mismo no es un jedi, Ben todavía le pide a Rey que recapacite y olvide la doctrina obsoleta de los jedis y que ella vaya a su encuentro e inicien una vida juntos.

Rey nuevamente rechaza a Ben, le dice que es imprescindible que ella transmita a otros lo que ella aprendió sobre el uso de la Fuerza, de está manera los Nuevos jedis podrán proteger a la Nueva República de cualquier insurrección en el futuro. Ben le dice a Rey que no hace falta que ella transmita lo que aprendió porque la Fuerza misma se encargará de proteger la paz en la galaxia si así lo desea, sin embargo Rey está convencida que ella es un instrumento de la Fuerza para traer orden y paz a la galaxia y mantiene su postura y se niega a dejarlo todo e irse con él.

Ben está desilusionado nuevamente de la respuesta de ella, él cree que si la Fuerza los había unido era para estar juntos, al menos eso siempre le ha parecido a él.

Hace más de un año que Ben y Rey no tienen una conexión de la Fuerza, Rey empieza a pensar que tal vez sus enlaces desaparecerán completamente, cuando ve a Ben parado frente a ella mientras ella lee los Textos sagrados jedi, Ben mueve su mano de tal manera que a Rey le da la impresión de que él esta usando su sable, lo extraño es que él sonríe abiertamente, muy pocas veces ella lo vio' sonreír así, él le habla a alguien de cómo deben ser sus movimientos. Rey no le habló a Ben puesto que él conversaba con alguien, no quería hacerlo parecer loco, si ella hacía que el le hablara puesto que la persona que estaba con él no podía verla.

Finalmente la imagen de Ben gradualmente se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Rey despierta en la madrugada, ella soño que se había ido con Ben y que ahora sus diez padawans eran en realidad los hijos que ella había tenido con Ben, ella sonríe Rey no concibe la idea de dar a luz diez hijos, ella extraña tanto a Ben, durante el día ella se dedica a sus alumnos pero cuando llega la noche y sus padawans se van a dormir ella se siente muy sola, a veces le dan ganas de olvidar que ella es la última jedi y reunirse con Ben donde quiera que él esté, sin embargo ella no puede abandonar a sus alumnos, ella es cómo una madre para ellos.

Rey está enseñando el uso del sable a sus alumnos cuándo ella tiene un enlace con Ben, ella puede ver que abraza fuertemente a alguien al menos por la sombra que puede ver parece un ser humano de menor estatura que Ben,pero su enlace no dura mucho y él desaparece de su vista.

Rey está intrigada sobre a quién podría haber estado abrazando Ben, así que unos meses después ellos tienen un nuevo enlace y ella le pregunta

\-- Ben ¿ A quien abrazabas en nuestro anterior enlace ? --

\-- ¡ A Aixa mi novia ! --

\-- ¿ Tienes novia ? -- le preguntó Rey muy sorprendida, ella no imaginaba siguiera que Ben pudiera poner los ojos en otra mujer que no fuera ella.

\-- Sí Rey, la conocí en uno de mis muchos viajes --

\-- ¿ Cómo es ella Ben ? ¿ Tú la amas ? -- Rey pregunta con la voz entrecortada, ella sentía un miedo terrible ante la respuesta afirmativa de él, sin embargo ella quería saber.

\-- Ella es una hermosa mujer con los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto,y tiene cabello rubio muy largo, ella trajo' alegría a mi vida cuando más sólo me sentía, creo que sí la amo Rey --

\--¡ Pero tú dijiste que me amabas Ben, que yo era la única razón en tu vida para seguir adelante ! -- le dijo Rey mientras uno de sus ojos dejaba caer una lágrima

\-- Tú no quisiste venir conmigo Rey, me dejaste sólo como un perro, y yo tengo que continuar con mi vida, yo necesito compañía, necesito a alguien que me ame y a quien amar -- contestó Ben con la voz de enojo

\-- ¡ Pero Ben yo no te deje sólo ! tú eres quien me dejó sola, pudiste quedarte conmigo, si no querías ser un Maestro jedi, pudiste quedarte conmigo como mi ... supongo que ya no importa -- Rey continuaba llorando mientras hablaba.

\-- ! Comprende Rey ! Yo no podía quedarme contigo, simplemente como tú ..., mientras tú instruias en tu Academia jedi, cuando yo destrui la anterior, sin contar que no creo para nada en la doctrina jedi --

\-- Si me hubieras amado lo habrías hecho -- la voz de Rey sonaba desconsolada

\--¡ No podía Rey ,entiendelo ! --

Rey se dio' la media vuelta , no quería seguir hablando con Ben, ella simplemente esperó a que su imagen desapareciera.

Han pasado seis meses desde el último enlace con Ben, Rey continua enseñando a sus niños sobre el uso de la Fuerza , ella los llevó al planeta IIum para que consiguieran sus cristales Kyber para que ellos elaboren sus sables láser, sus padawans ahora ya tienen sus respectivos sables láser, Rey está orgullosa de ellos.

Rey despierta en la mañana, ella voltea hacia un costado de su cama y puede ver a Ben parado al lado de su cama, ella simplemente lo observa, Rey lo ha extrañado tanto, Ben las observa fijamente unos instantes antes de decirle

\-- ¡ Rey ! ¡ Voy a casarme ! pero si en éste instante tú me dices que vendrás conmigo, yo no me casaré, todavía te amo Rey --

Rey no podía creer lo que había escuchado, su Ben va a casarse con otra mujer, su corazón se parte en mil pedazos, ella siente un dolor terrible en su pecho, ella quiere dejar todo atrás e ir a su encuentro, sin embargo ella no puede dejar a sus niños ,porque ¿ quien sé hará cargo de ellos ? Así que simplemente ella le explica a Ben, mientras llora profusamente

\-- No puedo ir contigo Ben, tengo actualmente doce padawans, los mayores tienen sólo once años de edad, ellos son sólo unos niños, ¿ quien se hará cargo de ellos si yo los abandono ? Yo soy como una madre para ellos, yo sé exactamente lo que se sufre cuando se es un niño abandonado, ¡ porque yo misma fui una niña abandonada ! ¡ lo lamento Ben ! ! Yo te amo ! Pero no puedo ir contigo --

Ben no dijo nada, sólo se quedo ahí parado, mientras lentamente lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, él simplemente espero a que su conexión desapareciera lentamente.

Pasan meses desde la última conexión con Ben, Rey se atormenta a si misma pensando en que Ben debe ya estar casado, esa mujer debe ser muy especial para que Ben se haya fijado en ella piensa Rey, ella se da la vuelta al acostarse en su cama y puede ver a Ben dormido mientras parece que él está abrazando a alguien, Rey siente que le falta la respiración, porque ella está segura que Ben debe estar abrazando a su esposa, Rey sabe que pudo ser ella a la que Ben estuviera abrazando en ese momento, así que comienza a llorar profusamente.

Han pasado dos años desde la última conexión con Ben, Rey ha llegado a creer que la Fuerza no los conectará más, sin embargo mientras ella observa a sus niños de su Academia jugando por la ventana, ella puede ver a Ben mientras parece cargar algo entre sus brazos y lo mece de un estremo a otro, Ben levanta la vista y le dice

\-- ! Esté es mi hijo se llama Alec ! --

Rey sonríe levemente pero sus ojos denotan una gran tristeza y le dice

\-- Me gustaría poder verlo Ben ¿ se parece a ti ? --

Ben también sonríe levemente con sus ojos llenos de nostalgia

\-- ¡ Eso dicen todos Rey ! --

\-- ¿ Quienes son todos ? --

\-- La familia de mi esposa es a ellos a quienes me refiero con " todos " --

\-- ¿ Eres feliz Ben ? --

\-- No soy infeliz Rey, eso es más que suficiente, pensé que siempre me sentiría sólo, pero actualmente no me siento sólo y ¿ tú como éstas Rey ? --

\-- Estoy bien Ben ya tengo veinte padawans , mi Academia jedi va muy bien, mis niños aprenden rápido --

\-- ¡ Me alegro que estés bien Rey ! --

Después que Ben pronunció esas últimas palabras, Ben se desvaneció de la vista de Rey.

Después de haber hablado con Ben, Rey se sintió con la necesidad de sentarse y ceder ante la necesidad de llorar, ella sabía que había perdido a Ben definitivamente él simplemente la había podido dejarla atrás, mientras que ella todavía lo tiene constantemente en sus pensamientos, ella simplemente no concibe la idea de casarse con nadie que no sea él.

Pasan veinte años desde que Rey se enteró del nacimiento del primer hijo de Ben, ellos solo han tenido unas siete conexiones de la Fuerza en todos esos años, Rey se enteró del nacimiento de los otros dos hijos de Ben, él llamó al segundo Alik y a su hija Aina, los hijos de Ben son ya unos adolescentes.

En una de sus enlaces Rey ve a Ben llorando abiertamente mientras él está sentado, Ben levanta la vista para ver a Rey y le dice

\-- ¡ Aixa mi esposa a muerto ! --

\-- Pero ¿ cómo puede ser posible ?¡ ella era muy joven para morir ! -- le dice Rey a Ben, con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de una gran sorpresa

\-- Ella murió por una extraña enfermedad, al parecer se contagió en uno de los muchos viajes que haciamos por la galaxia, mis hijos y yo somos usuarios de la Fuerza creo que esa fue la causa del porqué nosotros no nos contagiamos --

Rey se acercó a Ben y lo abrazó por el cuello para consolarlo, ella sentía la gran tristeza de él a través de su conexión, Rey permaneció así hasta que Ben gradualmente desapareció, Rey no debería pero se siente triste, de que a Ben le afectara tanto la muerte de su esposa, ella sabe que Ben realmente amaba a su mujer, ella no sabe realmente si él la amaba cómo la amó a ella, pero se siente triste de tener que compartir el corazón de Ben con alguien más.

La primera generación de jedis ya se ha graduado de la Academia jedi de Rey, dos de sus alumnos son Maestros junto con ella de la Academia, el nombre de Rey se ha extendido en toda la galaxia como la Gran Maestra jedi Rey , ella es admirada en toda la galaxia, algunos de sus alumnos están ya al servicio de la Nueva República, con el tiempo habrá un pequeño ejército de jedis al servicio del Senado galáctico, ella está orgullosa de que todo su trabajo y sacrificio haya válido la pena.

Rey se dirige a planeta IIum en el Halcón milenario para que sus nuevos pequeños padawans escogan sus cristales Kyber, para que ellos elaboren sus propios sables de luz, ella puede ver una nave desde el aire ,a las afueras de una gran caverna del helado planeta, Rey está preocupada porque ¿ quién podría estar interesado en los cristales Kyber ? ¿ podría ser tal vez un usuario del lado oscuro que quiere elaborar su sable ? pensó Rey.

Rey tiene que ser muy cautelosa, porque ella lleva consigo a tres niños padawans con ella, Rey teme exponerlos a un gran peligro, así que ella decide entrar a la gran caverna sola

Rey escucha ruidos en el fondo de la gran caverna, al llegar ella queda sorprendida al encontrar a un Ben Solo con canas y con una chica rubia adolescente junto a él.

Rey está feliz y a la vez triste, ella siente sentimientos encontrados por motivo de volver a ver a su amado Ben., ella camina lentamente hacia él hasta que ella envuelve sus brazos alrededor de él, y comienza a llorar.

Ben también abraza a Rey y le dice mientras apunta con su mano hacia la chica adolescente

\-- ¡ Ella es Aina mi hija ! , vinimos a que ella escogiera un nuevo cristal Kyber, porque ella quiere hacer un sable doble ! --

Rey voltea a ver a la joven, tiene algunos rasgos de Ben pero definitivamente debe parecerse más a su madre. Rey le sonríe a la joven y se presenta ante ella.

Ben quiere hablar con Rey a solas y le pide a su hija que los deje un momento a solas, así que la chica sale de la gran caverna y los espera afuera.

\-- ¿ Cómo has estado en todos éstos años Rey ? -- pregunta Ben

\-- Bien, la Academia jedi es cada día más grande dos de mis padawans ahora son también Maestros junto conmigo, y ya algunos están al servicio de la Nueva República --

Ben está emocionado de volver a ver a Rey, él quiere saber si hay un hombre en la vida de Rey, él todavía la ama y quiere que ella esté a su lado

\-- Rey siempre he querido hacerte está pregunta ¿ hay algún hombre en tú vida ? --

\-- No Ben, yo me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a la Academia jedi --

Ben al escuchar la respuesta de Rey, siembra esperanzas en su corazón de que tal vez está vez Rey acepte irse con él y vivir juntos como era su sueño cuando la conoció, así que Ben le dice

\-- Dices que dos de tus padawans son ya Maestros de tu Academia jedi, ¡ ven conmigo Rey ! ! Yo todavia te amo ! Tus padawans Maestros pueden hacerse cargo de la Academia --

Rey mira a Ben entusiasmada, ! es cierto ! Ella podría irse con él ahora, sin embargo viene a su mente el hecho que ella es el ejemplo a seguir de una gran cantidad de futuros jedis, si ella abandona la Academia, para irse con un hombre, eso podría llevar a que muchos de los futuros jedis claudiquen y abandonen la Academia incluso podrían irse al lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Rey se da cuenta que una vez que comenzó a formar la Nueva Academia jedi no había vuelta atrás con tristeza ella sabe que nunca podrá ser feliz al lado de Ben, así que Rey le responde con la voz entrecortada, mientras ella deja escurrir una lágrimas por su mejilla

\-- ¡ Lo siento tanto Ben ! ¡ Yo también te amo !, pero me he vuelto un ejemplo a seguir para mis alumnos e incluso para los que serán alumnos de la Academia jedi en el futuro, si yo me voy contigo, eso les causaría un desánimo y ya no se verán impulsados a seguir las reglas jedi, yo no puedo irme contigo --

Ben estaba desconsolado, él no puede entender como ella se segue aferrando a la idea de un ejército jedi que cuidará de la paz en la galaxia, cuando él anterior ejército jedi había fracasado, sin embargo él nunca la obligó ni la obligará a nada que ella no quiera, él sabe que tendrá que ser feliz simplemente con sus hijos que son ahora las personas más importantes para él en el universo.

Ben toma la cara de Rey entre sus manos,él le da él último beso que le dará a Rey en su vida, y lentamente sale de la gran caverna y junto con su hija dejan atrás el helado planeta.

 **FIN.**


End file.
